Presently fasteners are made with various recesses and matched driving tools such as the Phillips design, straight walled hexagon, and other multi-lobe geometries. The walls and faces of the driver and recess typically are designed to fit closely with each other in order to achieve face-to-face (mating) contact between the driving member and driven surfaces of the fastener. However, to enable insertion of the driver into the recess, there must be some clearance between the driver and the recess of the fastener. As a result, the area of contact is typically less than full face-to-face contact between the driver and the recess of the fastener. Consequently, when torque is applied by the driver, the forces applied to the fastener head and driver are concentrated in localized stress regions. These localized stresses may lead to deformation to the driver or fastener, breakage of the driver, and premature cam-out of the fastener. Efforts to increase the area of contact between the driver and the fastener typically result in increasing face-to-face contact along linear lines. This may provide some increased contact area, but it often creates localized stress and fatigue which can weaken or cause premature wear of the driver.